Always and Forever
by Oswin Cadwin
Summary: When Will and Nico married, they never expected to adopt two girls. Much less one girl with Asperger's! But now, bigger challenges face them when they discover their older girl, Starlette, has Leukemia. What awaits them? Will they be able to stay together through it all? Solangelo Always and Forever! (Look for the SEQUEL soon!)(Editing done/to be done)
1. Breaking Up is Hard to do (redone)

**A/N: Ayyyyyy! Welcome to Always and Forever! Some of you may not recognize this chapter—that's because it's NEW! And REDONE! Because the original SUCKED, no matter what! God bless my last-year self and her high goals but sucky first-chapter plotlines. So, welcome to Always and Forever! (I already said that…:P) I still start off *mildly sad* but it's really not that bad. The first chapter is an insight into when they're teens, the next chapter is too, and then the rest is what the summary says it is.**

 **READ ON!**

"Exactly _what_ do you think you understand about me, Will?"

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"Oh, I don't know— _everything._ You can't just come in and expect me to open up about my life story all the time. Just—gods, just give me space!"

"Nico, I thought—"

"You thought what? Gods, I hate you!"

Nico stormed out of the infirmary. Will looked up to see Kayla outside the door, eyes wide.

"Will, I'm sorry, should I just—should I come back later?" She stuttered.

"Yeah," He snapped back. "Maybe."

She left quietly.

There was no one in the infirmary for the next hour or so, except for Will. _Me and my stupid self. Why can't I ever shut up and listen? For once?_

He finally walked out of the infirmary, across the grass and beat-down dirt, and over to the Hades cabin, before hesitantly knocking on the door. Nico opened it, saw Will, and closed it again. Will knocked again. Nico opened it a bit, and Will placed his hand between the door and the opening.

"Don't think I won't close this on your hand," Nico warned, looking up at him a bit.

"You won't," Will responded, shrugging.

"Try me."

"Open the door."

"No."

"I'll make you."

"You can't."

"You're being an idiot."

" _Tu sei morto_."

"Gods, I love it when you speak Italian."

"I'll be certain to not do it next time, then."

"You know, we both sound like idiots right now."

"That's about right, although I think the scale is more on your side than mine."

"Open the door."

"Fine."

And that was how they got over their argument. Again. Like they always did.

Like they always would.

 **A/N: See? Now, didn't that make a lot more sense than the original? Don't go flipping out on me, newbie-to-this-fic. Not all the chapters will be this short, don't fret. See you soon! Like, next chapter! Hopefully!**

 **Byyyye!**


	2. YinYang

**A/N: Heeeeeey! So, I was, like, ITCHING to post this the same day I posted the first chapter, because I wrote it right afterwards, but...I don't know, I feel more pride in posting a day apart, at least. BE THANKFUL I DO NOT TAKE LONGER! 'Kay, read on!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm sorry, I'm not Rick Riordan. How unfair. (But Amber and the other random kids are my idea)**

Both POV

Will patted his pocket nervously. Was it still there? Yes, it was...thank gods. He would kill him self, ressurect himself, and kill himself again if it weren't. Nico should be here any minute now...

Nico checked his coat pocket quick before walking over to Will. He was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. He wasn't sure if nineteen was to early to do this, if he should wait a couple more years...but, were demigods, they could die any minute! He would try. And if Will declined, he would try again in a couple years. If they didn't break up. Again. No, they wouldn't, they couldn't...

Nico joined Will at the top of Half-Blood Hill. Will exhaled in relief. "You're here. Great." He kissed him quick, and Nico smiled at him. It was dark, very dark. The stars shone brightly, as though happy the two were together on that hill.

Nico was staring him down again. Will couldn't do this, they were too young, if Nico accepted, they'd probably end up divorced, like Will's mom had warned him. _Almost all the young couples get divorced, Will. Nico seems like a very nice man, but I just don't want your heart getting broken. You and Nico have broken up before, so I'm just not sure if you two have a strong relationship!_ Will had rolled his eyes. _Mom, that was, like, four years ago. We're perfectly fine!_ But now, he was a nervous wreck.

Meanwhile, Nico felt like melting into the shadows, never to be seen again. He had already told Jason and Hazel his plan, and it had seemed like a good idea then...

 _Oh, Nico, that's wonderful! And he'll definately say yes!_ Hazel had told him. _And if he doesn't, we'll ground him into demigod pulp,_ Jason had added, cracking his knuckles. Nico had reminded them that both he and Will were only nineteen, and it was perfectly fine with him if Will thought they were too young.

But now, as brown eyes stared into blue ones, neither of them were sure.

Will sighed. "Nico, I have something to ask you."

"Actually, I do too..."

"Oh, you go ahead."

"Nah, it's fine, shoot."

"Nico, will you...will you marry me?" Will flicked the box open, and silver shone in the moonlight.

An inexplicable expression crossed Nico's face. Then, disbelief, and then, anger. "Oh, you are NOT going to beat me to this!" Nico fumbled for the box in his pocket, and opened it, revealing a shimmering gold ring.

"No. Freaking. Way. TAKE MY RING."

"NO. YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME TO THIS. TAKE IT. TAKE MY RING, SOLACE.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TAKE MINE, di ANGELO!"

This argument went on, until they took each other's at the same time, laughing and crying and completely in love.

The next morning, Jason practically flagged Nico down. "So when's the wedding? Date, time, place?"

"Why do you automatically assume that he said yes?"

"Because you two literally spent breakfast staring at each other with that whole lovey-dovey expression on your faces."

"You got me there," said Nico, lifting his left hand to show the silver-band engagement ring. It had a Yin-Yang symbol on it. Nico found it completely unbelievable that they both had the same symbol engraved on the ring. The only difference was the metal, even the jeweler was the same.

"YES! Wait, how do _you_ already have a ring?"

"We, uh...kinda had the same plan. At the exact same time."

"That is just destiny. So, date, time, place?"

"No date or time planned, but it's just going to be a small thing in Will's backyard. He already asked his mom beforehand."

"That is great. Is it alright if I tell Piper? And, like, everyone else?"

"Knock yourself out."

Just then, there was a loud cheering from across the green. Will came over, trailed by Kayla and Lou Ellen. "I told them!" Will said, smiling.

"So I've heard," said Nico, amused.

"Oh my gods, you guys should get married on, like, Valentine's. No, wait, too cliche. And it'd be snowing and too cold for an outdoor wedding. Maybe in, like, July?" Said Lou Ellen.

"We just got engaged last night, let us be happy before we have to work!" exclaimed Will. "Speaking of work, I have to help a newly found sibling of mine with work in the Infirmary." He kissed Nico's cheek and left.

"You two are perfect. Just perfect," Said Kayla, "Ohh, you could do a Yin-Yang sort of thing! Like, black and white decorations?" She and Lou Ellen walked off, practically planning the wedding.

"Well, I probably have some kids waiting for their sword lessons, so...I'll see you later, Jason,"

"Bye!" And Jason was off, presumably to find Piper. Or a megaphone so he could proclaim to all of camp that Nico was engaged.

Nico ran to the small group of twelve- to fourteen-year-old boys and girls.

"Alright, who's up first? Amber?" The petite thirteen-year-old girl from the Hecate cabin lifted her sword.

She jabbed for his leg, and he blocked it with his Stygian blade.

"Shouldn't you be planning a wedding?" Amber asked, smirking.

"What? How'd you-" his arm twisted to the right, and his sword clattered to the ground. "Ah, nice distraction. Now, how'd you hear that?"

"Hm, I heard it from Lilian, who heard it from Jack, who heard it from his twin, Jaqueline, who heard it from Andrew, who heard it from Austin, who heard it from Kayla, who heard it from Will."  
"Wow. That traveled fast."

The kids giggled.

"Okay, that's beyond the point! Let's get back to the lesson, where Amber has disarmed me, using distraction, and possibly sprained my wrist! Who's next?"

A/N: Okay, so was that good? Sorry if it dragged on, I wanted to make up for the really short first chapter. Tell me if you would like to see the wedding, and if you like the Yin-Yang theme! Reviews loved and welcome! Bye!


	3. I Do

**A/N: He-ey! So, my Internet cut out in the storm I'm writing this in, so as far as I know, I've gotten one review, total, and it was a good one. After I figured out what 'padawan' meant. (By the way, it means something like 'grasshopper'. Learn somethin' new every day, huh?) Shout out to TheLittleDeformedOne, for the nice review! Oh, and I remember seeing something about someone following me...or favoriting...I'm sorry, I have a bad memory! If you are the one who did that, tell me and I can give you a shout-out next time. I'll check on reviews and stuff after this is posted, and next time, hopefully I can recognize you all:) Remember guys, reviews are always loved and appreciated! All righty, here we go!**

Late July, 9:30 am

"I can't believe you're getting _married._ "

"I know."

"To WILL!"

"I _know,_ Jason. You've been doing this all day! You're just freaking me out!"

"But it's, like, awesome! Do you think everyone's coming? I mean, Hazel has to, she's your sister, and I'm obviously coming, and Piper said she is, but I'm not sure about Annabeth, she's pregnant so she and Percy might not come, and-"

"Jason. Cool it. They're all coming, I just got eight million texts from them. Mainly Hazel and Kayla."

"Ok, there's 8 hours until showtime, so let's stop procrastinating and get you ready-"

" _I'm_ not the one procrastinating. You won't shut up. I have to leave for Naomi's house, and if I don't get there by twelve, she specifically said she'd kill me, so...bye."

He grabbed his keys. Jason rolled his eyes and got into his car and left.

Nico sighed and started his car, barely believing his own mind. _You're getting married, Nico. July 25, 2021. Better be prepared. Don't back out, or Naomi Solace will flay you alive._

He drove off.

ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo

Will lay spread-eagled on his bedroom floor, staring at the blue-and-white patterned rug. In exactly 7 hours and 34 minutes, he would be married. Wow.

"Will? What on earth are you _doing_?" His mom was at the door, a checklist of things to be done in hand.

"I am absorbing my time as a single person in these few hours, before I am married to an angel."

She rolled her eyes, but Will could tell she wasn't annoyed. She smiled at him. "Well, you better absorb it all in five more minutes, because there's plenty of work to be done. You can help me place the flowers."

Will groaned and got up. Then he thought of something. "Mom, do you think that twenty is an okay age for me to get married?"

Naomi stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Will. Her face softened and her blue eyes were smiling. "It is if you really love him, honey. If you trust yourself enough that you'll stay with him forever and ever, then twenty is the perfect age for you to marry." She hugged him, and he followed her downstairs, where roses were waiting to be placed in black foil vases.

ooo0ooo0ooo

Half and hour later, a black Chevy Malibu pulled into the driveway. Will dropped vase he was holding and ran to the front door. "Mom! Nico's here!"

"That's great! And it's great that you didn't choose the glass vases, too, because otherwise that would've broken, William."

Nico got out of the car and walked to the door and stared and Will for a moment. Will opened the door and hugged him. "Hey, Nico."

"Hey. So, what's left to do?"

"I don't know, ask my mom. She's practically running this thing."

"'Kay. Hazel, Frank and Jason said they'd come soon to help."

Will smiled and kissed the Italian boy's forehead. "C'mon, my mom's in the garden.

Naomi looked up at the two boys, smiling. "Hi, Nico. You know, you two really should have decorated earlier!"

"Well, I would've been fine with that, but Will thought a freak rainstorm would hit overnight and destroy everything, so..."

"I did not!" Will protested.

"You're right. You said _snowstorm,_ not rainstorm."

They started decorating. An hour later, the doorbell rang. Nico answered, and Hazel attacked him with a hug. "You're getting married! Today! Oh my gods, Nico!"

Nico laughed. "Yeah. We're pretty much done with decorating, you slowpokes, but come on in."

Jason smirked. "You're starting to sound like Will. You're losing your edge, di Angelo."

"I am not."

"Whatever." They walked in. Naomi smiled at them and motioned for them. They left, and Will came up to Nico.

"So. Excited? I am." He smiled at Nico.

Nico looped his arm around Will's waist. "Yeah. I can't believe we'll be married in six hours..." he trailed off and kissed Will.

Hazel burst into the house, garden dirt on her knees, and a lengh of black and white tulle in her left hand. "Hey, guys-um, guys?"

Will broke apart and looked at her. "What?"

"I was...just gonna say that we need help with the tulle, but..."

Nico flopped onto Will's chest. "Ugh. Why does our wedding need so much decorating? Just a quiet ceremony with a few friends, Will! That's what we decided!"

"Well, try dealing with my mom when it comes to something that usually uses decorations, and telling her you don't want any. It's not possible."

"Whatever, Solace."

"That's Solace- _di Angelo_ , thank you very much."

"Not yet. Five hours and fifty minutes."

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Everyone else should be here in about two hours. You gonna help or not?"

The three went outside and started hanging tulle.

ooo0ooo0ooo

 **5:20 pm, ten minutes to showtime.**

Nico stood in front of the mirror in the guest bedroom, studying himself. Jason stood by him, a bottle of gel in hand.

"If you would just let me-"

" _No,_ Jason. My hair's fine. I combed it, and it looks fine."

"But it's a mess!"

"It's always a mess. I _like_ it as a mess. Will does, too. He told me."

Jason sighed, and settled with persistently attacking it with a comb. Nico straightened the black jacket and pants, and adjusted the white shirt. Hazel had told him to wear a tie, but he never bought one, and he always felt like he would choke to death when he wore one. Besides, it just wasn't him.

"Five minutes!" Percy called from the stairway. "Come on, di Angelo!"

Wow. Five minutes until he was married. He sighed and headed downstairs.

 **5:20 pm, Will's Experience.**

"Crap. This will end horribly."

"It will _not_. Calm down, Will." Kayla pulled on Will's jacket, trying to straighten it, but to no avail. "We should have ironed this again," she grumbled.

"That's it. It's all over. I just _know_ something will go wrong!"

Austin rolled his eyes. "Well, it's like five minutes until you go, man, so...good luck."

Will's blue eyes widened. "I am so. Freaking. Nervous. Is everyone here? Lou Ellen should be downstairs, and Lee, and all our siblings, plus Hazel, Leo, Percy, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Frank, and Calypso. Oh, plus Percy and Annabeth's baby. We had this organized."

"Jeez, I thought it was supposed to be small," Kayla joked. "Oh and Will?"

"Yeah?"

"You have, like, thirty seconds. Bye-bye, and good luck with the grumpy Italian."

Will glared at her and left the room.

 **5:33 pm, The Vows.**

" _Prometto di stare al vostro fianco tutte le nostre vite_."

"I promise to stay by your side all our lives."

The priest (A certified demigod priest from camp) cleared his throat. "And if there are no objections, I now pronounce you husband, and husband."

 **A/N: Okay I just got suuuuuuuuper fluffy. I AM SUPER-FLUFF, BE AFRAAAAID!** **Actually don't, I love you guys don't run away. Next chapter is the wedding reception:D And the Fates have told me of a plan...that may or may not involve a little girl in the future. And another. And a little boy. Yup, I'm crazy, don't hate me. ANYways, MAJOR FREAKING SHOUTOUT TO TheBookFiend, FOR BEING AWESOME AND SO NICE! THANKIES TO YOOOOUUUUU! Okay, tune in next time for more humor, fluffiness, and general life of Solangelo, from Oswin Cadwin.**


	4. Meow

**A/N: Oooooookay, so...remember how I said this would be the wedding reception? Heh-heh, um, sorry for anyone who liked that and wanted to read it, but...the Fates had other plans. I'm starting to hate those guys. ANY-who, may I introduce a new character...he should be pretty easy to spot. ;) Have fun!**

 **Disclaimer: *fuming, eyes flashing* WHY MUST I DO THIS WHY MUST YOU HURT ME IN THIS WAY?! Will: Uuuuuuuuum Oswin? O-kaaaaay...well, she doesn't own us. Ha-ha! She does own the ca-(I punch him) Um, sorry, the** ** _new character._**

Will lay upside-down on the couch, eyes closed.

"Um...Will? What on earth are you doing?" Nico stared at his husband, eyebrows raised.

"I am meditating, Solace-di Angelo."

"Would you quit calling me that?"

"Is that not your last name? Did we not get married last week?"

Nico rolled his eyes turned to leave, when-

CRRRRASSSSSSHHHHHHH. "Mraow! _Hissssssss._ "

"MORONS!"

Will jumped, but ended up flipping forward, landed on the gray-carpeted floor with a _bang!_

"Jeez, Will, you okay?" Asked Nico, looking out the window at the far end of the room.

"Yeah. What on earth was that?"

They went outside into the warm August air. They lived in a light gray, medium-sized, four-bedroom house in San Francisco, California, located close to Camp Jupiter. Because of Nico's service in Camp, they could've lived in New Rome, but they wanted to try and get away from it all. So far, it was going well. They hadn't touched a weapon for a week!

Will glanced around the corner of the house, where it looked like one of the tin trash cans' lid had been knocked off. That must've been the crashing noise. But behind those, three furry bodies were crouched, green eyes wide and observant.

"Nico, it was a cat." Nico walked over to the cats and knelt down. The middle one hissed, and looked at the other two, nudging them. They scampered off, but the middle cat remained.

"I could smell demigod from a mile away."

Nico fell back. "What the-Will, did the cat just talk or am I insane?"

Will's eyes were wide, "I heard it too," he crept closer to the cat.

The fluffy orange tabby rolled his eyes. "Oh, quit the chit-chat. Let's cut to the chase." he stretched. He seemed to have an accent, like he was british or something.

"My name is Fergus. I'm from Scotland. Now, most important question of all: _Do you have any food?_ "

"I think the most important question of all is: What kind of a monster are you?" asked Nico.

"Aw, really? A monster? C'mon. I'm no monster. I'm some sort of magical creature thingy. I think a...ugh, I dunno, the whole litter's in Scotland. My stupid owners took me away before I could ask my mother."

"Sooo...you're Fergus, the British-"

"SCOTTISH!"

"Fergus the _Scottish_ talking cat. And why should we believe you won't kill us?"

"You shouldn't. Cats are free spirits, especially me. When my stupid owners kicked me out, I was glad I was in the streets. I wouldn'ta met Mitsy and Chrys, otherwise!"

" _Miaow._ " A black cat with white slippers appeared. "Miaaaaaaow."

"Aw, that's it, Mitsy. Come meet the creepy demigod. Don't be afraid of the yellow one, he only _half_ makes you want to shred him, with that moronic look on his face."

"Hey!" protested Will. Nico snorted.

"This is the weirdest day of my life," Nico stated, eyeing the cats as another one-Chrys?-came around the corner.

"Chrys, hurry, you slowpoke little kitten!" Fergus scolded.

"So...what do you want us to do with you guys?" Will asked, already petting Chrys, who rubbed and purred against him.

A flash of hope came across Fergus' face, if that was possible for a cat. "Take us in?" He asked, eyes wide. "We could just stay in the backyard. Bit of food, bit of shelter from those wild street dogs. Please?"

Will looked at the cats, then at Nico. "Please?"

"Seriously?" Nico rolled his eyes, but studied the cats for a moment. "Fine. Backyard only, no bothering me."

Fergus twisted through Nico's legs, purring. " _Grazie,_ my Italian demigod friend."

"What-how-"

"Let's just say I've studied you two for a bit."

"You're making me regret my decision, cat."

" _Fergus,_ if you please. And remember to get the _r_ right."

Fergus, Mitsy, and Chrys sauntered into the white-fenced backyard.

"Okay. That was the absolute most weirdest thing I've ever experienced in my whole life, and I've lived two."

Will just nodded and stared at the kitties. "Yep."

CRRRRRAAAASSSSSHHHHHH. "Mrrrraow! _Hisssssss._ "

"MORONS!"

A/N: Okay. So it was a strange chapter, and sorry if you hate me, but Fergus the Scottish Talking Cat is awesome. If you don't love him already, you will soon. Please don't leave me! Next chapter they adopt a little girl named Sta-Ahem, a little girl, whos name you will find out soon! Reviews always loved and appreciated!

-Oswin Cadwin, Daughter of Athena

-And Fergus, the Best Cat Ever.

 **Hey!**


	5. Better than Star(lette)s in the Sky

**A/N: Sooooo, here we are, with another chapter! Not much to say except for ADJFHNAJVHFSBDHFCSNVJDNAFHCJFVNS! NICO AND WILL ARE ADOPTING! YAY!**

 **And here's Fergus the Scottish Talking Cat, with the disclaimer:**

 **Disclaimer: Fergus:** ** _Miaow._** **Oswin Eliza Cadwin-**

 **Me: That's not my middle name!**

 **Fergus: You needed one. I chose Eliza.**

 **Me: You can't go around giving people middle names!**

 **Fergus: Watch me. Anywho, Oswin ELIZA Cadwin does not own any of the characters in Pjo/Hoo/Toa, so boo-hoo for her. Sadly, she does own me.**

 **That's right, lil' kitty! *rubs fur and snuggles* Read on, my friends!**

"MID-night! Not a so-und from the PAVE-ment!"

"I swear, if I have to hear that cat sing 'Memory' one more time..."

"HAS the MOON! Lost her MEM-'RY, she is SMIling a-LONE!"

"SHUT. UP." Nico yelled from him and Will's bedroom, "I SWEAR, IF YOU SING ANYTHING FROM 'CATS' ONE MORE TIME, I WILL-"

"Oh, YOU shut up, Nico! I told you-"

"Cats are free spirits, bla, bla, bla. We've been over this!"

Will came up behind Nico and wrapped his arms around him. "Neeks. You're arguing with a cat. Anyways, can we talk?"

"Sure. What?"

Will sat down on the bed. "I...could we adopt?"

"Wait, what? Will, we've been married for only two months. It's way too early."

"I know, but your sister called me about this adoption center in New Rome, where they have all these abandoned kids, Greek and Roman. They don't care how long you've been married or if you're married at all, because they recognize that life as a demigod is short, so..."

"Will. Seriously, are you sure that you want to do this early?"

"Nico, we're married, and we're twenty. We are _not_ doing this early!"

Nico slumped down beside Will. "I just...let's both think about it, okay?"

"Meet back up and talk in a couple hours?"

"Deal."

This was how they usually solved things. They'd seperate for an hour or two, then talk again. This process was sometimes repeated.

 **Two and a half hours later...**

They ran into eachother at the backyard door. "Let's adopt," they said at the same time, then stared at each other in slight shock and laughed. Will hugged Nico, smiling.

"Should we make an appointment?"

"Absolutely, _il mio amore_."

 **A week later...**

' _Arrived.'_

Will clicked the 'End' button on his phone's GPS, and he and Nico got out of the car. They went up to the seemingly abandoned 'service tunnel', and walked in. Two young demigods stood guard.

"Hey. Nico Solace-di Angelo, Ambassador of Pluto. May I enter?"

He held up his ID, and the kids parted to let them through. They went into the Camp.

Hazel dropped her _spatha_ and ran to Nico, nearly shoving him over as she hugged him.

"OmigodsNicowhatareyoudoinghereImissedyousomuchyounevercomewhatareyoudoinghere?!"

Nico laughed. "Just on some, uh, business."

"With Will?"

"We're...we're adopting."

Hazel stared at him, surprise clear on her face. But then it was replaced by an overjoyed smile. "Nico, that's so great!" Then she turned to Will. "What did you do to get him to agree?"

Will shrugged.

"Whatever." Then they heard shouting in the distance. ( _Hazel! Come on, you're still on duty, you just left Allison!)_ "Oh! Gotta go! Good luck!" And she ran off, cinnamon hair bouncing in the late September sunlight.

They went through the rest of camp, stopping at the Pomeranian line.

"Ah-HA! Stop!" Terminus glared at the two.

"Terminus." Nico held up his ID again, as if it were a routine thing to do.

"Ambassador of Pluto. And who is this?"

"That's Will. He's with me."

"Hmph. You may pass. LEAVE ALL WEAPONS. Julia!"

Julia, now an eleven-year-old, came out and smiled at them. "Hi, Nico. Any weapons?"

Nico gave her his stygian sword. "That's all."

"'Kay. Bye."

They trudged on, finally reaching the Adoption Center. _Thank the gods_.

The woman at the desk looked up. "Hello! Welcome! Do you have an appointment?"

"Um, yeah. Nico and Will Solace-di Angelo."

The receptionist nodded and looked at her computer. "Yep, I have you right here. Hailey Randriez is waiting for you now, in room three."

Nico nodded and thanked her, and they headed to room three. There, a middle-aged woman with black hair pinned into a tight bun and warm brown eyes smiled at them and waved for them to sit down.

"So, you've come about adopting..." she checked her notebook, "A little girl?" They nodded. "Well, we have eight here, ages ranging from six to ten. Would you like to meet them?"

They nodded again, and she smiled at them. "Follow me, right this way." She took them down the hall, where there were many, many bedrooms and a few playrooms. Nico and Will heard sobbing, laughter, yelling, and talking as they made their way to the last room.

"Here. I had them wait in here. Girls? Girls! This is Nico and Will Solace-di Angelo. I trust you'll be okay?"

"Yes, Mrs. Randriez."

"Oh, girls, I told you, call me Hailey!" And she left.

A small girl with brown hair in a pixie cut took one look at Nico and started bawling. An older girl glared at him and led the younger one out of the room.

"Well, that knocks out two," Nico whispered to Will. Will elbowed him in the ribs.

The six girls looked at them. Two started whispering to each other, giving them sideways glances. Then, a little girl with curly, bright orange-red pigtails shot out of her chair and smiled at them.

"Hi, I'm Starlette-Ann Melbur and I'm seven and yesterday I lost a tooth 'cause Howard punched me but it was just a baby tooth so that was okay I even thanked him because I got toothfairy money outta that whole mess and I like princesses and the Grimm Fairy Tales and Harry Potter and dolls and mister in the black are you Italian I had a friend who was Italian and looked like you but he moved away with his sisters but that's okay cause I still get to see him once a month and hey I like you two!" She said this in one breath **(A/N: I tested this, it's possible!)**

"O-kay..."

They talked with the other girls for a bit. One was homophobic. Another was super-allergic to cats. Yet another was scared of the god Pluto. And another was a child of Apollo, and both she and Will agreed it would be too awkward. (Hey, this is Felicity. She's my daughter. Her grandparents, you ask? Oh no, not Apollo, that's her dad!)

Then, there was one little girl left.

Starlette-Ann Melbur.

"Ooh, yay! Hihihihihihi! Are you gonna adopt me? That'd be great. I'm a le-ga-cy of A-the-na!" She said it slowly, like she'd be practicing hard. "My mommy and daddy fought in a big meanie war. But they died. But Hailey said they died no-ble-y. They left me with my grandaddy but he said he can't take me now 'cause he's too old and doesn't trust himself. Are you gonna adopt me?"

Will looked at Nico. Nico stared back, and there was a silent agreement. At that moment, Haily Randriez swung the door open. "So! See anyone? The other girls came out to me and said it just didn't work. I hope they weren't any trouble. Oh, Starlette! Hello!"

"I see where she learned the chattiness from," Will whispered to Nico.

"Well, Mr. and Mr. Solace-di Angelo, have you made a decision?" Hailey asked, clipboard in hand. Starlette's eyes sparkled.

"Um...let me talk it over with Nico quick," stated Will, and turned to him. "So? The kid seems great."

"Excessive chatter,"

"But absolutely adorable."

"Correct. Let's go with her."

Will smiled and turned back to Hailey. "We've decided. Any paperwork, I'm guessing?"

There were five forms, a lot less than normal adoption. Demigod adoption was highly efficient. Soon, everything was ready.

"Thank you _so_ much!" Will exclaimed. He was nearly crying during the last signature.

Hailey grinned at him. "This is splendid. No one has even glanced at Starlette-Ann when they come here. They skim right over from the little toddlers and babies to the pre-teens! She is so lonely. Anywho, right this way! You two tell her, and then she can pack. She doesn't have much!"

They walked to the light pink room that Starlette shared with three other girls ages six to eight. Starlette jumped up from her plain white bed, holding a large, soft pink toy bunny. "Hi-hi-hi!"

Will knelt beside her. "Starlette, would it be okay with you if Nico and I adopted you?"

Starlette screeched with joy so loud that the other three girls in the room covered their ears. "YESYESYESYESYES! THANK YOU SO MUCH MISTER! I LOVE YOU TWO!" She then proceeded to hug Will, then Nico, and then grab a small purple bag, into which she stuffed the bunny, a plush blue blanket, a locket, a picture in a frame, two pairs of pyjamas, and two other dresses. She turned back to them, bouncing on her heels, making her light green dress bounce up and down. Her brown eyes shone with happiness.

Hailey hugged the little girl, and turned to the two men. "Well, I think we can agree that demigod adoption is the absolute most efficient! I've heard-although I can't confirm this-that some mortals wait over a _year_ for this day! You got it done in..." she checked her watch, "Under seven hours! Okay, two more signatures to verify, an emergency number, and you're all set!"

Nico and Will signed, and Nico put down Hazel's number for emergencies, having asked her a couple hours before. Finally, they were finished!

Starlette screamed and jumped into Will's arms. "Can we go home now?" she asked, her brown eyes wide. Will laughed.

Nico thanked Hailey again, and they headed home.

A/N: So! What'd you think? I think I did a pretty nice job, although it dragged on a bit...what'd you think of Starlette? I think they'll just call her Star. She should get along well with Fergus.:) Hope you liked this!


	6. Difficult to Deal With

**A/N: So, hey, hoping you like Starlette! She's obviously gonna have a huge part in the chapter. She and Fergus make quite a team!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nico or Will, but I do own Fergus and Starlette. I also don't own Hazel, Frank, Leo, or anyone else in the Seven.**

Starlette burst through the door to her room. She gasped when she entered.

The walls were a light lavender with a pink trim. White carpet was covered with a blue and lavender rug. A white framed bed had a pink cover with white candystripes, and a white desk/dresser and chair was in the corner.

"I love it! Where did you get all this stuff? When? How? How much did it cost? I can pay you back, I have a whole fifteen dollars!"

"Will did most of it. He claimed he was getting groceries, then he comes back with Little Girl 101 in the car," Nico said sarcastically.

"Hey, that's not even a thing, this is a CandyGirl. **(A/N: CandyGirl is a thing I made up. It's the most popular little girls' shop ever in my beautiful fiction universe.)** And it cost about seven hundred...no, scratch that, nine hundred dollars, so...there went my pocket money." Will smiled.

"William..."

"OHMYGODS IS THAT A KITTY? KITTY!" Starlette shrieked and ran to Fergus, who was sunbathing under the rays of sunlight through the periwinkle lace-curtained window. "Kitty! Hi, kitty! Ooh, you're so cute and fuzzy-wuzzy!" She attempted to pick him up. Fergus hung like a wet noodle. "And heavy," she turned to Will, "Daddy, you have a fat kitty."

Will blushed lightly at her saying 'Daddy', but laughed. "That's Fergus. Fergus, you got anything to say?" Starlette looked at him questioningly.

Fergus rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. Hello, Stargirl, my name's Fergus, I'm a Scottish talking cat, some sort of hybrid, don't scream, blah, blah, blah."

Starlette's eyes widened. "I think I might scream, but he told me not to!"

 **A/N:*ALERT ALERT ALERT-TIME JUMP-THREE MONTHS!***

I sat on the bench. A coffee-bean brown. I fleetingly glance at the man. Mrs. Ramirez says he's going to adopt me. Him and his husband. No, that's not right. In all my favorite books, the little girl is adopted by the widowed man, or the lovely man and woman, where they live happily ever after.

"Mr. and Mr. Solace-di Angelo, please keep in mind that you must be patient with Marieah. Asperger's isn't the worst thing in the world, but she can be difficult to deal with."

I peek up from under my soft, wavy curtain of blonde tresses. That's what Mrs. Ramirez says I have. Asperger's Syndrome. Many say it's like autism. I pick up the book next to me, _Little Women_ , by Louisa May Alcott. My favorite classic literature. I tug at my shirt, my bronze-colored turtleneck. And my pink jeans.

"Marieah! Come here, sweetheart! The papers are filled out,"

That was Mrs. Ramirez. I should go. I don't want to. I have a friend.

"Hi, Marie. My name's Will. I'm going to be adopting you,"

"It's Marieah," I whispered, staring at my red rubber boots.

"What's that?"

"It's a name, officially originating in America. It means Bitter, or Of The Sea."

"No, what did you say?"

"Marieah. My name is Marieah Smythe. My mother and father are deceased as of one and one half years ago. I am six and eleven-twelfths old. My birthday is in one month." I wiggle nervously.

"Sorry. Just thought I'd call you Marie for short, but whatever you prefer."

"Apology accepted. I was notified that I am to be adopted today."

"Yeah. We met four days ago; you seemed to like Nico."

"Nico. Your husband. Is he here?" I look up at Will, hopeful, "Mrs. Ramirez said he is going to take me home,"

"Well, change of plans. I got the day off of work. Nico is at home with our other daughter, Starlette. Are you excited to meet her?"

"I am moderately happy that I now have a sister," I told him, slight panic in my mind. Change of plans? How different would this be?

"Okay...well, ready to go?"

The full force of panic takes over. "I-I don't think-"

Will fleetingly looked to Mrs. Ramirez, who shrugged. He turned back to me.

"Hey, Nico's waiting at home. It's okay. Come on."

I stood, and we promptly exited the building, my purple case rolling behind me, and my favorite book in hand.

A/N: So, whatcha think? I like Marieah. (Pronounced Ma-RY-ee-ah) Asperger's Syndrome is a real thing, for those of you who don't know. It's different in everyone, so if you or someone you know has it, Marieah will probably not act the same as them. I think Marieah will be a really interesting character to write! Do you want more parts with her point of view? Do you think I should slow this down a little? I have a hundred and one dalmations ideas, so...yeah. Review, please! -Oswin


	7. Throwback

**A/N: Heeee-eeeey! SO, what's up? Not much to say in the author's note.**

 **Disclaimer, by Marieah:**

 **Oswin Cadwin does not own the Percy Jackson series, nor the Heroes of Olympus series, nor the Trials of Apollo series. She created Starlette, Fergus, and I out of her own imagination.**

"We're home!" Will called, swinging the door open. Marieah stepped inside, brushing her gold waves out of her face.

"Hello," she said politely, staring at Nico, who had stepped in from around the corner.

Starlette came pounding down from her upstairs bedroom, dressed in a sparkley pink tutu and a purple top with a unicorn on it. "Hi! Hi! I'm Starlette! Hi!"

Marieah stood there and made no eye contact.

Nico took her arm and showed her to her room, which was attached to Starlette's by a door in the left corner. It had light purple walls, a white bed with light pink flowers, a white dresser/desk and chair, and a bookcase with a few books in it.

"We didn't really know what to...well, what you liked." Will had been about to say, 'What to expect,' but decided against it.

Marieah nodded, and then smiled. Like, a full-on smile. Then she took a book out of the bookcase- _The Little Princess_ -sat on the bed, and began to read.

"I _told_ you she liked classics," said Nico.

"Shut up."

 ***TIME JUMP-FOUR DAYS***

"EVERYBODY UP AND AT 'EM! I LEAVE FOR WORK IN HALF AN HOUR, AND IF YOU AREN'T READY BY THEN, YOU! WILL! MISS! SCHOOL!" Will shouted from the kitchen, where he was pouring Cheerios into four bowls.

Marieah and Starlette came running down, Marieah a lot more lively now that she was use to everyone. But then again, that could change with a wave of the hand.

"Yay, yay, yay! School!" Starlette was inserting her hand into her bowl, trying to make the Cheerios stick to her fingers.

"Quit that, you're getting milk everywhere," Will scolded. "Where's your other father?"

"I'll get him!" Starlette said immediately, pounding up the stairs. "DADDY! DADDY! WAKE UP!"

A few minutes later, Nico dragged himself in, hastily dressed in a black skull t-shirt and black jeans.

"Why am I awake, again? I don't have anywhere to go!" He groaned.

"Gods, what is this, Throwback Thursday? You haven't worn that in years."

"Bite me."

"Eat, Death Boy."

"Make me, Sunshine."

"Stop acting like you're fifteen again!"

"You're talking?" Nico laughed and sat down. "Starlette picked this outfit."

Starlette smirked. "I saw a picture of you guys of when you were at the other camp."

Soon, everyone was ready, Starlette dressed in a new, frilly pink outfit, and Marieah in a matching one, except hers was light blue.

"See? We're like twins!" Starlette exclaimed happily, twirling in her dress.

"Except we look like complete opposites," Marieah pointed out.

Soon the girls were off to school, Will was working in the ER(Big car crash on the highway), and Nico went back to sleep.

All was well, except...

"BURNT OUT ENDS OF, SMOKEY DAYS! THE STALE, COLD SMELL! O-OF MOOOORNING!"

"FERGUS, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Ah, what a happy time in the Solace-di Angelo house.

A/N:So, you like? Very, very short chapter, but the next one will be longer, I swear! Oh, and promise that you won't kill me. I won't say anything else, but just promise me this...


	8. It's All Been Leading Up To This

**A/N: Buon Giorno, my friends! In this chapter, you will read words. Oh, and remember Mitsy and Chrys? The cats? Read on!**

 **Disclaimer: I really don't think I need to do this anymore.**

"I am in love, I tell! Love, love, love!"

Starlette spun across the room, falling onto the couch. "I love him and he will be mine."

Will raised an eyebrow. "And who is this again that you are so infatuated with?"

"Thomas Edwards! The most beautiful boy in the world! And Fergus was letting me have a Meow-to-Speak in-ter-pre-ta-ion con-ver-sa-tion with Mitsy, and Mitsy said that he probably loves me back, on account of he gave me some of his goldfish. And they were the _extra_ -cheesy ones, daddy! He loves me!"

"Love is a strong word, Star."

Fergus slumped in through the cat-door. "You can say that again! I'm telling you, Chrysanthemum can't take a hint!"

Starlette picked up Fergus. "That Chrys. Don't mind her a bit, kitty." She snuggled into his fur.

Marieah stood off to the side.

"Hey, Ries, how was your day?" Nico asked, walking over to the small girl.

"They called me... _retarded_. Nico, what does that word mean? It wasn't in my books."

Starlette's eyes turned dark. "They called you _what_? Why, when I get my hands on those dirty, rotten, no-good shi-"

"Starlette-Ann!" Will scolded. Then he turned to Marieah. "What were their names, sweetheart?"

"Timmy and Louisa. They said I was a retard at recess. I was just trying to play with them, but they kept running away."

Will sighed and sent the girls upstairs so he and Nico could talk it over.

 **The Next Day**...

"Yeah, thanks. Okay. Thanks again, Mr. Rollins. Goodbye." Nico clicked the phone off and turned to Will, sighing. "He said he'd talk to them. I just hope it doesn't happen again."

Starlette came into the kitchen, dragging her feet, her head down. She slumped against Will. "Daddy? I don't feel-" She started coughing, breaking off her sentence. Will frowned and felt her forehead.

" _Crap_. Nico, she has a fever. Just keep an eye on her and text me if it rises, call me if it's a drastic change." Will was already late for work, and Marieah was late for school. "I gotta go, bye." He kissed Nico and Starlette on the cheek and left, Marieah close behind.

Nico sat on the couch and turned on the TV with Starlette curled up in his lap. "Star, what do you want to watch?"

"Anything but those dumb debates," she said softly."

"Ok." He changed the channel to Disney. "This good? Starlette...Star?"

But Starlette was asleep, her frizzy red curls hiding her now-pale face.

 **One month later...**

"And point! And flex! And point! And flex! Drag in...now, releve! And down! And plie! Grande Plie, ladies! Good work!"

Starlette panted as she gripped the barre, staring down at her pink ballet shoes and tutu. Ballet was a lot of work!"

"Nice job, ladies! Starlette, please, you are _not_ drowning, and therefore, you do not need to hang on to the barre like it's a lifeline. Now, peke-turns! Keep that toe pointed, ladies!"

Starlette twirled across the room. _Focus on the picture of the pretty blue and pink tutu. Twirl. Spot. Twirl. Spot. Twi...rl..._

She slowed down and stopped, her head spinning. _I just went to fast, I'm fine._

At the end, she downed a bottle of water, exhausted. But her head began to spin again. She shook it off and headed to the doorway. Right as she stepped through...

She collapsed.

 **A/N: It's all been leading up to this...**

Fun Fact: I'm actually in ballet and competition. It is SUPER hard work. My legs still hurt from my most recent lesson...Although we lift up one girl in my Contemporary class, which is fun.


	9. The World Is Over

**A/N: He-eyyy! SO, uh, how ya doin'? I'm thinking about adding iron bars to my doors and windows. Then you can't kill me. Please review, please! Even if it's an angry one yelling at me for the terrible things I've done...the things I'm about to do to your heart. Harden your heart, my friends. 'Harden your heart, for you do not know the hour nor day that a slightly insane fangirl author will destroy your life with a few words on a page.'-Oswin Cadwin**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, Nopety, Nope!**

"WILLIAM, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE WITH A PATIENT! YOUR FREAKING DAUGHTER IS IN THE FREAKING EMERGENCY ROOM! No, she did not break her arm! No, and also, no." Nico yelled into his phone. Suddenly, he caught a bit of conversation from inside the ER room where she was staying, and Nico could not currently go.

"...Cancer?...Possibilities...I think I know..."

Nico's eyes widened. His voice turned tight, shaky, and quiet. "William. I don't care if you're about to cut that patient wide open. You drop everything and come. Here. Now."

" _Nico, she was probably just dehydrated if she collapsed. She's fine._ "

He paused and heard another snippet of conversation. "Bone marrow...forty-eight hours...Blood test soon...urgent..."

"Will, in what cases do doctors test both bone marrow and blood? Because-"

 _THUD. CRACK._ The phone beeped. Call ended.

Moments later, Will came running down the halls, pushing past nurses with clipboards and surgeons with gurneys. He looked so cliche, with his gold hair casually tossed one way, his stainless white coat, and a stethescope thrown across his neck...except for that panicked look on his face.

"They're doing...that...on...Starlette?" He asked, panting.

"Yes."

"Oh my gods. Oh, my...gods. Nico, then it's probably-"

A young nurse and a doctor came out. "We were looking at her, and-Oh, hello, Dr. Solace-di Angelo!-anyways, we need a test on her bone marrow and blood. Could you come in? We'll need to sedate her for the marrow."

 **Forty-eight hours later...**

A doctor came in to the little room where Starlette, Nico, and Will sat. Marieah was at her Aunt Hazel's house.

"Good afternoon. We've got the test results. Ms. Starlette, would you like to go to the play area down the hall? There's lots of other children. Ms. Andrews will lead you there!"

"Yes, doctor man, sir." She left with the pretty young nurse, looking tired and pale.

The doctor smiled sadly. "Such an enjoyable young girl you have. Well, Starlette seems to have...ALL."

Will stared straight ahead and gripped Nico's hand tightly.

"ALL stands for Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia."

And that was the day that Nico and Will's lives crashed to the Underworld.

Starlette sat on the rainbow-carpeted floor, in a room with walls full of cheery smiley-faces, big, red-and-pink hearts, and sunshine, with the occasional bluebird. All with smiley-faces plastered onto them. The room itself was just lovely in general, Starlette thought. It was meant to make the sick children and babies happy. People had put work into making this room a cheery, safe enviroment...but it wasn't working.

A girl about her age walked up to her. "Hi. I'm Lucia. What's your name?"

Starlette's eyes went down, then up, studying the girl. Blue hospital gown, but with pink leggings so it wasn't so short. A purple and pink starred bandana wrapped around her head. She was probably bald. Her face was done up in sparkley gold powder, with cherry-colored gloss on her lips. She was very pretty besides the hair loss.

"I'm Starlette-Ann Solace-di Angelo."

Lucia smiled. "Hi, Starlette!"

In no time, the girls were acting like the best of best friends, smiling and laughing. Then, the topic of cancer came up.

"I was diagnosed with ALL about a month ago. Most of my hair's gone from Chemotherapy." She untied the bandana, showing a nearly bald head with streaks of short black hair here and there. "When I found out, I knew it meant Chemo, so I cut my hair super-short beforehand and donated it to Locks of Love. At least I know it's put to good use."

"Locks of Love? What's that?"

"It's an organization that gives wigs to bald kids with money problems. So if a poor kid loses their hair, their mommy or daddy can apply for them to get a wig. What do you have?"

"I don't know yet. They just got my test results back."

Lucia slid her hand into Starlette's. "Good luck, Star."

At that moment, a nurse came in, his hair slicked back and plastered to his head. "Lucia, it's time to go back to your room."

"But I met a new friend!"

"You can see her again tomorrow. Come on."

Lucia turned back to Starlette. "For your sake, I hope I don't see you again. You don't want to be sick like me."

"Leukemia?"

"Yes. Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, also known as-"

"ALL."

"Yes. How'd you know that?" Will had planned on, like, a million questions, but Starlette was silent.

"I met a girl named Lucia."

Will's face softened. "Oh. Lucia. Yeah, she's a good fighter."

The same nurse Starlette had met before came in to take her to her hospital room.

It all seemed to be over.

 _"She has WHAT?"_

"Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. Listen, Hazel, can you come here? And bring Marieah?"

 _"Of course! She's at Mercy Childrens', right?"_

"Yeah. Thanks, Haze."

 _Click._

Nico closed his eyes. "Dei mi aiutano ... oh, i miei dei, mi aiuti ..." his voice cracked. It really was over.

 **A/N: SO, you wanna kill me yet? Sorry...I just read Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes...look it up and you'll see why I've done this. Bye, my friends!-Oswin**


	10. Hang On, Baby

**A/N: A haiku for y'all: Aren't I so kind? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, no. The genre has changed.**

 **Have any of you noticed the genre change? It is now Hurt/Comfort/Family. But don't worry, I won't destroy your feels...completely. Read on and please review! Tell me your fave character so far! (Will, Nico, Starlette, Marieah, Lucia.) Also, HAPPY TENTH CHAPTER!**

"You're here again."

Starlette was in the playroom again, Lucia by her side. "Yeah. I...have the same thing you do. The lympho-whatever leukemia."

"Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. You'll learn to say it fast because people stress it so much. I hope you get better."

"I hope _you_ get better! By the way, I like your bandana." Lucia was still wearing the starred bandana.

"Thanks, my auntie gave it to me."

"I have to do that Chemo thing. Like you did."

"That sucks."

"Okay, Starlette. We're going to put in the needle now. Please stay still, and don't be scared!"

Easy for him to say! She was faced with a big needle attached to a tiny tube, which was attached to a bag, which held the Chemo medicine. But she nodded and gritted her teeth as they slid the thing into her upper chest. And so it began.

 ***aLeRt: TiMe JuMp OnE wEeK***

They slid out the needle, much to Starlette's relief. It was getting strange, having it sticking out of her chest all week. She sighed and ran her hands through her messy, now thin hair. More strands of orangey-red fell out in her hands; this had been happening all week.

Will came in. "Hey Star, are you hungry?"

"No."

"You haven't eaten for a day and a half."

"I'm not hungry. Can you hand me my water?"

He handed her the glass, and she took a sip. She paused. "Daddy, am I gonna die?"

Will looked slightly shocked. "No, of course not! Why would you even think that?"

"Because. The doctor was talking to another doctor, and they said the Chemo thingy wasn't working like it was supposed to."

"I...uh..." He didn't know what to say. "Oh, _crap_ , I gotta go. I'm five minutes late for an appointment!" And he left hurriedly.

Starlette knew very well that her father was on break, and didn't have an appointment for at least twenty more minutes. Plus, his area was halfway across the hospital, far from Starlette's room.

She looked up at a nurse that had come in quietly. "Can I go to the playroom and see if Lucia's there?"

The nurse sighed. "If I tell you the truth, will you promise not to tell your parents or the doctors?"

Starlette nodded vigorously.

"Well, neither you nor Lucia are doing as well as we hoped. Lucia's just finishing up another round of Chemo, and we might have you start another one in a few days."

Starlette looked down. "I understand. Thanks for not lying to me like my daddy."

"What did he say?"

"He said I was fine. And that I'd be outta here soon. I could tell he was lying, though, because he tapping his fingers to the table, and he does that when he's lying."

The nurse smiled. "He sounds like my brother, Mickey. Now, do you need anything?"

Starlette thought for a moment. "Unless you have an absolute cure for leukemia, then no. Thanks, though."

The next morning, Starlette was surprised to see that the once-empty bed beside her now was covered with pink pillows and stuffed animals, with 'Get Well Soon!' balloons on every bed post...and a smiley girl with a starry bandana propped up in the center.

"Hi, Starlette!"

Starlette broke into a wide smile, and both girls were wiggling excitedly. "Oh my gods, Lucia, what are you _doing_ in here? Did they move you?"

Lucia giggled. "Yeah, I kept asking them, and they said I could when I finished another round of Chemo."

"And YOU'VE KEPT THIS FROM ME ALL THIS TIME?!"

Both girls started laughing, when there was a soft knock on the door. A young woman with cinnamon hair popped her head in.

"Aunt Hazel!" Starlette shrieked, reaching up to hug her aunt, whom she hadn't seen the whole time she'd been stuck there. (She'd been there to see Nico after Starlette was diagnosed, but Starlette had been konked out from the anesthetic)

"Hey, Star-girl! How are you?" Hazel hugged her tightly. "Hey, I got you something." She handed her...

"An iPad! Thank you sooooo much!" It had a pink case, and it was shiny.

Nico came in. "Hey, what-Hazel, you _didn't_. We talked about this!"

"Oh, re-LAX, it's my old one. I deleted everything, added a couple apps she likes, set up all the parental controls. She can't text or call, but I did give her What's App, so she can contact you and Will. Happy?"

"Fine."

Hazel stayed a while longer, before she got a mystery text from Frank. ( _Hey, Hazel? I know you're with Starlette right now, but can you come and meet me at Il Sole Sorse? It's important.)_

"Il Sole Sorse? That's one of those fancy restaurants, right? That one where people always advertise people getting married or engaged?" Starlette asked.

Nico looked like he was going to be sick. "Yes. It is. I'll be right back." He left promptly.

Hazel looked flustered. "I-I better go."

* **Meanwhile, Nico.** *

"ZHANG!"

" _Y-yeah? Hey, Nico."_

"Why did you just ask my sister to meet you at the fanciest restaurant in the city?"

" _I...uh...I..."_

"Shut up. Answer."

" _I'm planning to propose. I-if that's okay with y-you, of course._ "

Nico almost laughed at Frank's stuttering. "Zhang, you haven't changed a bit. It's fine."

" _Thanks! Now, I really should_ -"

"But if you hurt, I can, and I will, tear you apart shred by shred, right after I send my father's whole army of zombies, skeletons, _and_ ghosts after you. Just so you know." Nico hung up.

*** **Meanwhile, Will. WARNING: SAD.** **BUT ALSO AWESOME WILL** ***

Will banged his head against the wall. He hadn't been able to save him.

A little boy had come in, both legs broken, one huge cut across his arm. He hadn't been able to save him.

The boy-Eddie-had looked up at Will with the wide, trusting eyes of a four-year-old, somehow conveying the message that he knew Will could save him...and he hadn't. He could have saved him with his power from Apollo, but then everyone else would see, and he would be experimented on. He had only thought of himself. But now he was reminded of Starlette, and he knew that it wasn't just the toddler he was sad about. The wide, trusting eyes reminded him of her. How Nico wouldn't let him help her with his powers. For all he knew, Starlette could be dead as he thought!

"Hey, Doctor William, are you okay?" It was Marcie Godlin, a doctor he knew well.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just, you know, stressed."

"I heard about your daughter. I hope she's doing better."

Will paused. "She's worse." And he left the room, a sudden fury in him. He ran down the halls, racing for his daughter's room. He banged open the door, pushed Nico aside, and pressed his hands to his daughter's, glowing with healing power. He heard Nico locking the door, then screaming at him.

"WILLIAM, STOP THAT! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF! WILLIAM!" Nico finally yanked him off, yelled more, and them slapped him, hard, and stormed out.

He barely noticed that Starlette was sobbing. She felt better physically, he could tell, but she still wasn't fully healed.

* **Starlette** *

She couldn't believe him. She _knew_ what that did to him, and if he had tried to heal her more, he might have died himself, or at the very least collapsed into a coma. Besides, the other doctors would heal her normally...wouldn't they? Now it was only her and Lucia in the room. Lucia looked shocked and confused.

"Luc, if I told you something, like how my daddy did that, do you promise not to tell anyone? And to still be my friend?"

"Of course! I just...tell me."

So she started from the beginning.

 *****Four Days Later*****

Starlette was growing steadily worse. Because Will had been angry when he was healing her, his powers only worked for a day before things dropped. Starlette had a higher fever, ate way less, and barely spoke to anyone.

"Hey, _bella stella_ , how are you?" Nico asked.

"Mph."

"Answer me better than that." He wrapped his arms around the frail girl.

"I'm...fine..." Her eyes fluttered, and she sighed.

"Hey, you okay?"

" _Ti amo,_ daddy."

" _Ti amo anch'io_."

She went limp in Nico's arms.

 **A/N: Cliff-HANGER! Mwuah hahahahahahhahaaaaa! So, happy tenth! *cough* *is punched numerous times* Um, sad tenth. Very sad. Hang on to these five words, guys: She won't die next chapter. Okay? Okay. Here's some Italian translations for y'all:** ** _Bella Stella:_** **Beautiful Star.** ** _Ti Amo_** **: I love you.** ** _Ti Amo Anch'io:_** **I love you, too. Sorry to any Italians out there if I've gotten anything wrong! I'm taking Italian in school (I homeschool) but I'm not fluent...yet...but hopefully soon! You guys rock! Please review and follow,(I'm trying to beat my sister, I think she has, like, seventy-something!) Bye!**


	11. Baby, baby, where did our love go?

**A/N: What's up? So, I checked the Views on this, and from the moment I posted the tenth chapter, it jumped from 1,101 to 1,142! Wowza, people! But why you do this? Why you no review? Whyyyyyy? Lol. Okay, here we are! In advance, I love Solangelo too much to do anything majorly terrible to them. They will go through bad times, but they end good. Just so ya know. Read on, and please review!**

"Cool her temperature...not going well...chemotherapy...radiation..."

Nico sighed as his daughter was rushed past him for more tests. He didn't even know what to do anymore. He'd prayed to every god he knew of, he'd researched all types of cures, he'd even thought of stealing the golden fleece from camp. Will wouldn't let him...the same guy who went self-destructive for Starlette.

Starlette's cancer was taking it toll on Will and Nico's marriage. Both were highly irratable. They fought about every little thing. A lot of times, Nico found himself thinking about just leaving. Leaving it all. But then he thought of his daughters-bright eyes, all smiles-and so he stayed.

Until that night.

Things were quiet. Marieah ate her meal without a word, rinsed the plate, and went to the living room to do her math homework. (Which she always aced with ease.) Nico barely ate anything, then went upstairs. And Will paced back...and forth...and back...and forth...through the kitchen, worried.

And then, Nico found out why.

"I've been fired." Will said slowly, carefully, as if stepping through a maze of traps, trying not to trip on a wire and set of a bomb.

Nico stared into his eyes, studied him, cold and hard. "Why?" he said, as though attempting to stay calm.

"I...don't know."

" _Don't know?"_

Oops. Will had tripped. Tick, tick, tick...

"I don't know! I just got a notice, and..."

"How can you _not know_?"

 _Tick, tick, tick..._

"I just don't! Something about not being focused! But I'm always focused!"

Silence.

 _TICK, TICK, TICK, TICK!_

"William. We have about five different bills from the hospital to pay."

 ** _TICK TICK TICK! RED ALERT! EVERYBODY OUT OF TOWN! TICK TICK TICKTICKTICK!_**

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I can't get a job."

"That's not my fault."

"You suck at every other job."

"Sorry."

"We can't support our children. Without you. In. A. Job."

"I'm sorry, okay! What else can I say!"

"You can say that you're going to get a job," Nico pointed out, his voice sharp as cracked glass, shattered and unfixable.

"But..."

"But what?"

 _Tick. T I C K._

" _I can't_." His voice a whisper, barely audible.

Nico flicked his eyes down. Then up. Then to the closet. Then the door.

"Goodbye, William."

And he was gone. Will watched him, walking down the front porch steps, on the phone with someone.

 ** _B O O M_**.

The bomb was off. No survivors.

Whenever visiting Starlette, Will and Nico faked it, pretending they were still together. They weren't divorced, but just...seperated for a while. But they agreed not to tell her, because she shouldn't have anything else to worry about. She'd lost her health. Her normal life. Her hair. She was just this small little girl, her once-bright, warm eyes now shattered. Unfixable. Glass shards and dust in the wind.

Nico was staying at a nearby hotel, until he told Hazel about him and Will's seperation, and she forced him to come live with her.

"You can't just drop an atomic bomb like that and walk away! And you can't waste your money on a crappy, over-priced hotel when you can just stay with me! I don't mind," was her reasoning.

Starlette, after another round of Chemo, was a LOT better.

"It's so strange!" the doctors would say, shaking their heads, "It's like she's magic! It's almost gone!"

Starlette would just smile.

"Why don't you wear any other hats or anything besides that bandana?" Starlette asked Lucia one day.

"I don't know, I don't really need to anymore, because I'm pretty much cleared up. They're just monitoring me for a while longer. See?"

She pulled off the bandana, revealing her head to have short, feathery, dirty-blonde hair dusting her head. "Hair usually comes back darker, so that's why I was blonde bedore and I'm not now," she explained. "Your hair was orangey-red, right? It'll probably come back auburn or burnt orange," she explained.

Starlette nodded. "Auburn is a pretty color. I just hope it's not so _curly_."

Lucia laughed. "But hey...you have it. I don't need it."

She handed her the purple starred bandana.

"Oh, are you _sure_? It's so pretty!"

"Yes! Put it on, put it on!"

She did, and admired herself in a little green-porcelin handmirror that Lucia had sitting on her table. "Oh, the stars are so _glittery_."

It was a very fitting accesory for a girl names Starlette.

Two days later, Lucia was releaseed from the hospital, all fixed up.

And a miracle happened.

 _Ring, ring...ring, ring..._

"Da-ad, the phone is ringing! What do I do?" Marieah yelled from the kitchen. She was getting better with her Asperger's, as she was seeing a very good therapist.

"Can you get that, sweetie?" Will shouted back from his room.

Marieah picked up the silvery house phone."Hello? This is the Solace-di Angelo household, daughter Marieah speaking."

" _Hey, could you give this to your dad? This is Mercy Children's Hospital!_ "

"Daddy, it's the hospital!"

Will bolted down the stairs faster than seemed possible.

"Hello?"

" _Mr. Solace-di Angelo-_ -"

"Just Solace."

A pause.

" _Sorry. Mr. Solace, it's-it's a miracle! Starlette's fine! There's no trace of it! She's cured!"_

Will dropped the phone, which smacked onto the white tile floor. _CRACK_.

"Get in the car, Rie. We're gonna go see your sister."

Marieah quickly obeyed, grabbing her purple autumn jacket and running out the door.

Nico was just heading back to Hazel's from a highly successful interview. He'd gotten a job at Target-not ideal, but it was something, and it wasn't far off. He'd gotten a celebratory coffee at Caribou and was almost finished with his walk to the house...when his phone rang.

"Hello? This is Nico di Angelo speaking."

" _NICO!"_

Nico held his phone away from his ear, Will's shouting surprising him.

"William, what do you want?"

" _Listen, we're not on good terms, I get that. But...wait for it...you may want to sit down for this."_

"William, I'm standing in the middle of the sidewalk."

" _Okay. I can't wait to tell you. STARLETTE'S CURED! I'M AT THE HOSPITAL NOW AND SHE'S CURED!"_

Nico froze. "William, if I go there and you're playing a trick on me, I swear on the Styx that we'll be divorced."

" _I swear I'm not joking. Swear it on the Styx! She's sitting next to me!"_

A pause on the other end. " _Hi, daddy!"_

That was all the proof Nico needed. He dropped his coffee cup, sprinted to Hazel's, told her, and drove the car to the hospital.

Was all well once again?

 **A/N: Aaaand that's a wrap! Nice work, me! Ha, ha. So, whatcha think? I'm going to go get a celebratory hot chocolate and chips, read a celebratory book, (I'm reading** ** _The Leaving_** **, a very good book.) And have a celebratory night of sleep. (It's, like, nine o'clock where I am.) Please review! Pleeease! Bye, cookies!**


	12. It's Not the Last Goodbye (redone)

**A/N: Guess what other chapter was redone? THIS ONE! Because now that I'm doing a sequel, I can't have newbies knowing the fates of our beloveds. I need to break a FEW peoples' hearts…and surprise them with joy, too. So yeah.** **This new, redone chapter will be detailed and lovely!**

"Daddy!"

Starlette ran towards Nico, her green eyes bright. Nico smiled down at her as she hugged him.

 _At last_.

She led Nico over to Will and Marieah. They sat on the bench in the waiting room, Will crying, Nico trying not to cry, and Marieah gently placing her hands on Starlette's shoulders, which was the closest physical contact she'd allowed with her. At least, when her consent was involved. When it wasn't, Starlette squashed her into a hug without warning.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Starlette got up and put her hands on her hips. "Let's blow this joint!"

Will laughed, and then cocked his head toward Nico. "What did you let her watch?"

"Nothing…"

They went out to the car. Well, the cars.

"Why don't you just have the same car?" Starlette asked.

"Well, I was at your Aunt's house," Nico explained quickly.

"Oh. I wanna see Auntie Hazel, too. Can we go there now?"

"How about after we go home?"

"Okay! An' then can we go get ice cream? 'Cause the food here is absolute crap."

" _Starlette,_ " Will warned.

"What? I'm saying it as it is!" She giggled.

"Yeah, she got that from you," Will whispered to Nico as they went into the separate cars.

 _-0-0-0-_

"Nico?"

"Yeah?" Nico looked up at Will, just as he was about to grab his jacket and leave.

"Can you stay? I just…I want us to stay a family, this time. I can try and get my job back, we can send Marieah to a proper therapist, and Starlette will be fine. Just…please."

Nico studied his face for a moment. Then, he hung his jacket back up, slammed down his keys, walked over to Will, and kissed him.

"Yeah," He replied, pulling back. "I'll stay."

Always. And forever.

 **A/N: Well, THAT was cheesy. Screw my foolish shipping life. See you in the sequel!**

 **BYYYYYYYYE for now!**


End file.
